Kitten Romance
by Minimoon202
Summary: Kaoru-kun? who's that and why did Sakuno say she loved him. Ryoma why is he kissing her in the roof and a kitten under a slid! WHATS GOING ON...please read and review. arigato  -


Kitten Romance ^-^

It was a normal day at the school Sakuno was in the home economic room working on a new recipe her grandma recommended.

"Almost done" smiled Sakuno as she waited for the pastry to cool

Just as Tomoka burst through the door

"Sakuno-chan! I have been waiting forever can we go" she wined

"Tomo-chan you can go home if you want, but I want to get this done perfectly" explained Sakuno

"fine I'll see you later" said Tomoka as she waved good bye and darted off

Sakuno waved back to her then turned around to finish when something caught her eye it was a vile some one forgot to put away was sitting on the other side of the counter. So she walked over and picked it up and read the label.

"Saffron" muttered Sakuno then her eye's flew open she was allergic to saffron! Her hand slipped and she dropped the vile and it puffed up in the air. Sakuno blacked out on the ground asleep.

"hu?" moaned Sakuno as she stood up, looked at her watch, and it was 6:30. She's been out for more than two hours!

"what" yelled Sakuno quickly cleaned up and ran outside she needed to get home soon. The Regulars were done with practice and were packing up their stuff.

"hey isn't that Ryuzaki" asked Momo

"Ya nay" said Eiji

"Echizen why don't you go walk her home" asked Fuji

"why should I" asked Ryoma

"just do it your so mean O-chibi" wined Eiji

Although they were convincing Ryoma, Sakuno was gone she took a short cut through the park when she saw something it was small white cat hidden under a side. Sakuno ran up to it and picked it up

"aww you so cute" squealed Sakuno

She looked closer and realized it didn't have a collar

"wanna come home with me Neko-chan" asked Sakuno

The cat just meowed so Sakuno took that as a yes and took it home. She ran upstairs and gave it a bath, brushed it, and gave it a purple belled collar from a cat her mother used to have when he past away.

"now what shall I name you" wondered Sakuno as she stocked the cat

"I got it since you're a boy how about Kaoru-kun" smiled Sakuno and the Cat meowed

Sakuno then went down the kitchen with Kaoru trotting behind her. Sakuno's grandmother opened the door and went in to the kitchen

"Sakuno what's this cat doing here" asked her Grandmother

"oh well I found him abandoned in the park can I keep him" asked Sakuno

"well sure why not now you and Ryoma have something to talk about" she smirked

"Grandma!" yelled Sakuno blushing bright red

"relax Sakuno I'm just kidding" she laughed

"hmp" pouted Sakuno as she looked away and walked over to the pantry and picked up a can of tuna, opened it and gave it to Kaoru. Sakuno and her grandma then sat in the table and ate their dinner. After dinner Sakuno picked up Kaoru and took him back to her room.

"tomorrow Kaoru-kun I'm guna buy you some toys" smiled Sakuno and Kaoru liked her nose

(the next day)

Sakuno opened her eyes and she saw Kaoru playing with her sweater pulling it off the hanger.

"aww you so silly" laughed Sakuno as she picked him up and hugged him and took a picture of them together. While on her way to school she looked at the photo and smiled

"Kaoru-kun" smiled Sakuno

"Kaoru-kun?" asked Ryoma making Sakuno jump and turn around

"Ryoma-kun" said Sakuno

"Ryuzaki why are you talking to yourself" asked Ryoma

"I..I.I'm well I uh was um" stuttered Sakuno luckily the bell rang and Sakuno ran to class

When lunch started Sakuno took her lunch and sat with Tomoka outside and told her about Kaoru

"oh I see he's your new cat" said Tomoka (Ryoma walks by)

"yes he is so cute I can't stop thinking about him" smiled Sakuno

"_she's talking about me hm, fan-girl_" thought Ryoma

"Kaoru-kun is just so cute" squealed Sakuno

"_KAORU-KUN! Who the hell is he_" thought Ryoma walking away

"well lunch is almost over wanna head back" asked Tomoka

"yes and you can introduce you to him after school" said Sakuno as they headed to class.

(after school)

Sakuno quickly gathered her things and walked outside she couldn't wait to get home

"Sakuno-chan" yelled Tomoka as she ran up to Sakuno

"hm Tomo-chan" said Sakuno

"Sakuno guess what Ryoma-sama is playing Momo-sempai lets go see" squealed Tomoka

"I can't Kaoru-kun is waiting for me" sighed Sakuno

"Ryuzaki-chan did I hear you correctly did you say you have Kaoru-kun waiting" said Fuji coming back from refilling his water bottle

"oh yes Fuji-sempai" bowed Sakuno

"I see" smirked Fuji as he left

Sakuno then trotted home not to mention hitting the pet store before getting home.

(meanwhile)

Ryoma beat Momo 6-2 and Ryoma sat down on the bench

"man Echizen you could go easy on me" wined Momo taking a seat

"Mada mada dane" smirked Ryoma

"that was cool O-chibi" smiled Eiji

"interesting" said Inu writing in his notebook

"hey Echizen guess what I saw" smirked Fuji

"what" asked Ryoma

"Ryuzaki-chan and she's going to see a Kaoru-kun, she seemed excited" Fuji smiled he his sadist smile

"why do I care" frowned Ryoma

"well she is your girlfriend O-chibi" said Eiji

"she's not my girlfriend" snapped Ryoma as he slung hi tennis bag over his shoulders and walked off

"he's so dense" sighed Momo

"well whatcha gunna do" smiled Eiji

(meanwhile back with Ryoma)

Ryoma was on his way back home he saw Sakuno talking on her phone and he over heard her

"no grandma I'm on my way tell Kaoru-kun to be patience, yes I know he misses me, what your putting him on the phone.. Hello Kaoru-kun I'll see you soon sweetie" she said then hung up

"who is this guy wait why do I care she's just a fan-girl" frowned Ryoma as he continued to walk home.

(the next day)

Sakuno woke up and Kaoru was still asleep so she refilled his new water and food bowl and went to do chores since it was a weekend.

Sakuno headed to the market when she heard noises coming from her bag she opened it and found Kaoru!

"Kaoru-kun what are you doing here" asked Sakuno

She sighed and thought what the heck and took him on her trip to the market. After all day of shopping and cleaning. Sakuno took him to the court to help her with tennis. When they got there she got a ball and hit it agenced the wall, but missed and the ball flew and Kaoru went after it.

"Kaoru-kun come back" yelled Sakuno as she ran after him when she ran in to Ryoma

"Ryoma-kun" said Sakuno surprisingly

"Ryuzaki what are you doing here" asked Ryoma

"sorry Ryoma-kun I have to find Kaoru-kun we were playing tennis and sorry" bowed Sakuno then ran past Ryoma

"_what kind a guy is he to leave her alone_" thought Ryoma a little ticked

Sakuno quickly found Kaoru-kun and picked him up

"Kaoru-kun please don't run off like that" wined Sakuno

"mew" meowed Kaoru-kun and liked her cheek making Sakuno giggle

Kaoru-kun took a nap in her bag on the way home when she got a call from Tomoka

"hello" (hey Sakuno-chan how is Kaoru-kun)

"good, he is so cute the way he cuddles me and loves to sleep on my lap" (aww cute any trouble)

"no except he did try to pull my sweater off while I was sleeping" (that's funny sorry I have to go my brother wants to play)

"ok bye" smiled Sakuno as she hung up

Sakuno walked home unknowing a spiky haired regular passing by. Sakuno opened the door and she walked inside, filled Kaoru-kun's water/food bowl and put him in his cat bed.

(Meanwhile with Ryoma)

He was rallying with the wall

"_I thought she liked me, I mean she always so shy, blushing, and stuttering. Or do I just scare her. Did she move on! Wait I don't care she's just a fan girl, just a fan girl" _thought Ryoma

He played for about 3 hours then packed up his things and headed home

"her Echizen" yelled Momo

"what" asked Ryoma as he stopped and waited for him to catch up

"Echizen guess what I over heard" smirked Momo

"what" asked Ryoma

"heard Ryuzaki say this Kaoru-kun is so cute the way he cuddles her and loves to sleep on her lap, and how he tried to pull her sweater off while she was sleeping" said Momo

Ryoma's eye's flew open

"I d..don't care" said Ryoma as she clenched his fists and walked away

"that kid" chuckled Momo

Ryoma opened the door to his house and went inside

"hey brat how was your day" said his dad

"I do not wanna talk about it" grumbled Ryoma as he headed upstairs

"wonder what's his problem" sighed his father flipping through one of his magazines

"honey, what are you reading" snapped Ryoma's mother

"nothing dear" he smiled nervously

(the next day)

Sakuno woke up and got ready for school and headed out, but she kept having a feeling that she forgot something, but she ignored it and continued on towards school. When she got there she went strait to her classroom then to her desk. She waited till class started, suddenly Sakuno remembered she promised to watch the regulars practice with Tomoka

"_oh well_" thought Sakuno

(meanwhile)

Ryoma noticed Sakuno wasn't there

"Echizen it looks like your girlfriend moved on" said Momo

"poor Ryuzaki-chan she must have gotten tired of waiting for you O-chibi" sighed Eiji

"she wasn't ever my girlfriend" yelled Ryoma

"he's right Ryuzaki-chan has Kaoru-kun" Fuji smiled his sadist smile and Ryoma got angry

"like I care" snapped Ryoma as he walked off

(lunch time)

Sakuno decided to go up to the roof, no-one was there so she sat down and called her grandma who was home sick

"hello grandma how are you felling …good…really your going to let me talk to Kaoru-kun, thank you grandma" smiled Sakuno

Ryoma headed up the stair to the roof, he saw the door was slightly opened. He looked inside and saw Sakuno alone talking on her phone. He was about to walk in when

"Kaoru-kun how are you, guess what I wrote you a poem here goes" said Sakuno

Poem:

Kaoru-kun you are a cute as the moon

Your warm embrace

Your soft gaze

When I'm with you I never lose face

You soft kisses

Your warm secret wishes

In my lap you never budge

No matter what I do you never judge

I love you my sweet Kaoru-kun

Ryoma could not take it anymore he walked up to her twirled her around and kissed her! Sakuno turned an extremely bright red and dropped her phone. She could have melted in his arms when they parted Sakuno pushed him away and she backed up

"..why'd you do th..that Ryoma-kun" strutted Sakuno trying to calm down

"Ryuzaki I want to know right know who this Kaoru guy is" yelled Ryoma making her jump

"he's my cat Ryoma-kun" Sakuno squeaked out

"your what" asked Ryoma

Sakuno picked up her phone and showed him the picture of her and Kaoru

"well I feel like an idiot" sighed Ryoma tugging on the rim of his cap

"were you jealous" asked Sakuno

"I was not" snapped Ryoma and Sakuno jolted

"I'm just glad Kaoru is a cat, I would have felt bad" smiled Ryoma

"why" asked Sakuno

"for kissing another man's girlfriend" he smirked and Sakuno blushed

"I didn't know you liked cats Ryuzaki" asked Ryoma and Sakuno nodded

"would like to come over to my house and see my cat" asked Ryoma

"yes Ryoma-kun" smiled Sakuno as she hugged Ryoma

"oh sorry Ryoma-kun" said Sakuno trying to let go

But Ryoma wouldn't let her go he let her go far enough to kiss her again this time longer and deeper! After school Ryoma and Sakuno headed to Ryoma's house. When they got there Sakuno stepped inside and Ryoma's dad saw them

"oh Ryoma you finally brung a girl home and the old hag's grand-daughter no less" smiled his father as he walked up to Sakuno

"and you couldn't have come on a grater time" said His father

"why is that" asked Ryoma

"hey dad who's here, oh well if it isn't my little brother, and who's, this" smirked Ryoga

"hello my names Ryuzaki, Sakuno" bowed Sakuno

"you got a nice girlfriend" smiled Ryoga and Sakuno blushed

"thank you" said Ryoma

"what your not denying this" asked Ryoga surprised

"no she's my girlfriend" said Ryoma and Sakuno blushed harder

"Ryoga, oh hello" said a girl coming in to the room who looked like a 20 year old Sakuno

"Ryoma this is my girlfriend Ryuzaka, Sakura" smiled Ryoga

"nice to meet you" smiled Sakura

"nice to meet you too" smiled Sakuno and Ryoma nodded

"Sakuno lets go" said Ryoma as he walked to his room

"yes" said Sakuno as she trotted behind him

"wait what's your rush how about we play a game" asked Ryoga

"he just want's to be alone with his girlfriend" smirked his father and Sakuno blushed

"find I'll play" said Ryoma and everyone went to the court outside

Ryoma and Ryoga took a side and began while Sakuno and Sakura sat down and watched them

"so Sakuno-chan how did you meet Ryoma" asked Sakura

"oh well some guys were picking on me and he made them stop and I accidentally gave him the wrong directions to his match and he missed it then he stood up for me again with the same jerks" smiled Sakuno

"aw so Ryoma must have liked you to protect you like that" smiled Sakura

"nope he forgot about me the next day" said Sakuno and Sakura's sweat dropped

"how did you meet Ryoga-san" asked Sakuno

"oh um well I was waiting for my cousin at the airport and I've gone to school with Ryoga so we knew each other. When my cousin got off we went to the tennis courts and I saw Ryoga practicing. We took the other court and started to play and I guess you could say Ryoga got jealous when ever my cousin hugged. In the middle of our game he spun me around and kissed me. I confessed and he said he loved me too" smiled Sakura

"that's so romantic" said Sakuno

"you think, I bet when you confessed to Ryoma it was romantic" said Sakura

"well kinda he confessed because he thought I was dating Kaoru-kun" said Sakuno

"and who is Kaoru-kun" asked Sakura

"my cat" replied Sakuno

"your cat?" questioned Sakura

"yes this is him" said Sakuno as she held up her phone with the picture

"aww he is so cute, you know I also have a cat his name is Koda, he's a black cat" smiled Sakura showing Sakuno a picture

"cute" squealed Sakuno

Ryoma and Ryoga finally finished their game Ryoma the winner

"I win" smirked Ryoma

"shut up shrimp" snapped Ryoga

"Ryoga you be nicer to you brother" snapped Sakura

"fine I'm sorry Ryoma" sighed Ryoga

"wipped" mumbled His father

"what" glared Ryoga

"nothing" said his father nervously

Ryoga then went over to Sakura, leaned down, and kissed her causing Sakuno to blush

Ryoma walked over to Sakuno

"lets go see Katerpin now" he said

"ok" smiled Sakuno as she fallowed him.

They entered his room and Sakuno saw Katerpin she smiled

"this is Katerpin, my cat" said Ryoma

Katerpin looked at her and meowed as she sat down Katerpin jumped on her lap and purred. Sakuno petted Katerpin causing Katerpin to lick her cheek

"Katerpin is so cute" squealed Sakuno

Ryoma was a little jealous of all the attention Katerpin was getting from HIS girlfriend! So Ryoma put his arm around Sakuno's waist and when she looked at him he kissed her and deeply. He even challenged Sakuno's tongue to a match and eventually won.

"Sakuno I love you" smirked Ryoma

"I love you too" Sakuno blushed

Hello readers it me! Minnimoon202 ^-^

I wanted to know if I should continue this or leave it

I really appreciate you reading my stories

I love you all and I'll try to post more stories

Thank you ^-^


End file.
